User talk:Phryne Amarantyne
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Haran'alle page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 19:03, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Kellanved's Reach Hi, fellow Malazan (and Shannara) fan! I read both your comments on the Imass of Kellanved's Reach through the fingers of my hands as they covered my eyes. (The book isn't being published in my part of the world until April.) You're probably correct in both cases. We'll have to update those pages with the KR details you mention sometime later in the year. We usually wait around 6 months until after a book is published before beginning any work on the new material. Whoever works on those articles can incorporate your findings into their update.--ArchieVist (talk) 22:03, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Hi and thanks for the info - I was wondering what the policy is about material from new books! I tried to keep my comments as spoiler-free as possible. Who came up with these silly release schedules anyway... :') Phryne Amarantyne (talk) 04:25, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Hi Phryne Amarantyne Totally agree with you about the release schedules! Wish it was the same day everywhere - I remember when one of the Potter books had a worldwide simultaneous release - what a buzz that created. It would be great if you would contribute KR stuff once the moratorium (which we are currently considering shortening) ends. In the meantime, if you have read the other books, why not practise editing with stuff from those. Heaps of info still waiting to be added! And a belated welcome to the Wiki editing crew from me :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:53, March 4, 2019 (UTC) K'rul Thanks for your updates on K'rul. It made me think about that page in a way I hadn't before. I think some of your changes should remain and others should be reverted. See the current state of the K'rul article for my revision. The wiki's policy is that the introductory paragraphs before the book details should reflect the information known to the reader at the character's first appearance. We may add relatively harmless data revealed in later books (such as physical appearance) if they don't reveal plot detail. Since K'rul is consistently referred to by male pronouns in GotM and the Azathanai's true nature is not revealed until OST and the Kharkanas trilogy at the very end of the series, I think the gender issue should be treated as a spoiler. So I've reverted the intro pronouns back. I think the changes you made in the Speculations section are perfectly reasonable and have left them alone other than adding some additional detail. Let me know if this makes sense.--ArchieVist (talk) 15:21, March 4, 2019 (UTC)